Bielsra (A Spaceific Universe)
Bielsra is one of the main characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Bielsra Atewe Gender : Female Age : 25 Species : Kryoploom Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : Entertainment Dancer Notable Relations : N/A Faction(s) : Neutral Homeworld : Illul (Formerly) Alaraa (Currently) Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Damage *Difficulty : Hard *Health Total : Average *Movement Speed : Fast *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Historic Sword Bielsra uses her old fashioned sword to swing and damage her enemies with. *Weapon Type : Sword *Melee Type : Swings *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : N/A *Maximum Range : Small *Reload Speed : N/A *Recoil Amount : Small First Ability : Quick Execution Bielsra can, once an enemy has gone below a certain amount of health, can dash forward to pounce onto said enemy and then perform a quick strike to execute them before jumping back again. *Ability Type : Damaging *Damage Amount : Large (On Hit) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : Medium *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Medium (On Hit) Second Ability : Counter Hit Bielsra can raise her sword to deflect a single attack projectile or melee attack that is directed at her from the front back towards the attacker to damage them instead while not taking any damage. *Ability Type : Shielding *Shielding Amount : N/A *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : Dependent *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Small (On Deflect) Third Ability : Private Show Bielsra can do a very "special move", while being blurred out, which first briefly blinds any enemies in front and within range of her and then cause them to be both stunned and vulnerable. *Ability Type : Crowd Control *Damage Amount : Small (On Hit) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : Short *Total Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : Small (On Hit) Ultimate Ability : Unpredictable Strike Bielsra puts her secret magical powers to use and targets an enemy that she wishes to teleport towards from anywhere and then continue to damage them until they are either killed or she is killed. *Ability Type : Damaging *Damage Amount : Extreme (Overtime) *Usage Time : Dependent *Last Time : Dependent (Can Be Interrupted) *Maximum Range : Infinite *Charge Time : Long *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Double Time All damages will naturally start moving faster for a brief period of time when they take damage from behind but the hits must be direct and the buff only effects normal movement rather than abilities too. *Ability Type : Passive/Buffing *Buffing Amount : Small *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Bielsra has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Entertainment Dancer (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Bielsra Sitting On A Throne Of Coins Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Bielsra Walking Into View And Swinging Her Sword Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"You Think You Can Control Me? Haha, Oh Dear..." Story Appearances Trivia *Bielsra isn't one of few characters that existed in the very original plot of Spaceific to still remain but she does take a lot of storylines from one of the many original characters who were cut. Category:A Spaceific Universe